What the?
by Reign of Cherryblossoms
Summary: This is a series of oneshots, about the weirdest things you wouldn't expect Mutsuki to do. If anyone has any ideas on themes and such, message me and I'll see what I can do.
1. Braids

What the Heck?

This is a series of oneshots, about the weirdest things you wouldn't expect Mutsuki to do. If anyone has any ideas on themes and such, message me and I'll see what I can do.

This is the first one, hope you like it

**Disclaimer I do not own Anis or Mutsuki, they belong to their creator and author. **

**Braids…..**

"Mutsuki" Anise voice called from across the room.

The silent emotionless figure turned toward the voice of his Dominion. A slim brow rose as the pink haired girl stood in front of him looking up at his masked face.

The others gazed at them in question before jaws dropped at the question Anise asked.

"Mutsuki could you help be braid my hair?" Anise was serious as she looked at the tall dark stalker.

Kaede shook his head and laughed, "Anise there is no way he would…." his voice traveled into a shocked silence as Mutsuki shifted slightly on wall he was leaning on and grabbed her hair.

Five pairs of wide eyes watched in open mouth disbelief as their dark stalker companion started running his fingers through Anise hair and parted it, creating easy smooth and neat braids.

Anise and Mutsuki were in their own little world, Anise smiling as the black rose concentrated on making sure her pink silk hair was neatly tucked into its pattern on one side before grabbing the next bunch of hair on her other side and began winding the long strands into another braid.

Complete and udder silence surrounded the oblivious pair…

Seiran blinked, "The dominion sure is….brave…" Four other heads nodded with that statement, transfixed as Mutsuki's fingers finished with the second braid.

Suddenly the dark stalker stiffened and looked over, before passing his glance off them as Anise spoke once more. "Thanks again, Mutsuki. Im never been able to do it right." The dark stalker give a tip of his head to his Dominion instead of a smile.

Anise slowly turned to the quiet bunch "oh hello," she spoke before she was rushing off again.

Mutsuki opened his eyes as the others stared at him once more, a tilt of one shoulder in their direction was all they got before the male was back to his cold old self again.

Please read and review…


	2. My Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bajarou no Kiss or its characters

Heres oneshot two to the What The Series.

Thanks KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for the idea.

My Eyes.

Kaede was found with his red eyes wide and round, his jaw dropped, his mouth wide and his body frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Tenjou waved his hand in front of the red headed boy and failed at gaining his attention from what he was looking at, so the white knight rolled his eyes and turned to see what Kaede was looking at.

Only for he him self to become a wide opened mouth statue as well. His breath gone from his lungs, his skin pale with…fear or shock. Even he wasn't to sure, all he knew was what he was seeing was not normal.

There standing only 5 feet away was Mutsuki and Anis, them being together was not the sight which froze the white and red knight in their places.

It was the fact that Mutsuki was giving a piggy back ride to Anis, now if it was because she was injured it would also not have shocked them and turned them to stone but Anis was laughing instead, her arms wrapped around the black roses neck.

Her pink hair danced behind her as she got Mutsuki to move faster, laughing like a child. And then there was the sound coming from Mutsuki. He was laughing, with a grin upon his slim lips. His hands holding onto her legs as he jumped and twisted almost dancing like a mother and her child would.

Tenjou heard a thumb behind him, shaking him self from his frozen spot at the sound and he turned to see Seiran and Ninufa on the floor. "The worlds gonna end…" Seiran muttered, his body twitching on the ground.

Tenjou sighed and looked back at the black rose and the rose princess, only to find them gone. He pouted at losing sight of the princess, before working himself into getting the red rose and the blue rose back to what they were doing.

Else where, hiding in the shadows, Mutsuki smirked down at Anis as she giggled. "I wish I had my camera…" She whispered to the tall dark figure. And the Black rose thought the same thing as he watched the other roses in silence.


	3. Please tell me im dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own barajou no kiss

Thanks Magical Soul for the idea

What The? Oneshot 3

PLEASE TELL ME I'M DREAMING.

Anis sniffed the air of the lonely mansion, the Knights had started wanting to stay in the same place as the battles got harder and more dangerous for the Rose Princess. Which the pink haired girl really got annoyed over. So she had taken a walk through the halls, the clock chimed midnight. Which was the only sound in the entire mansion that night.

She sniffed the air again, someone was making something sweet, with a flash of pink on her lips, she moaned softly. Whatever it was Anis wanted one, following the trail with half closed eyes she opened the swinging door to the kitchen, when she turned to look at who was cooking, jumped in surprise at the cool closed off look of Mutsuki standing over a tray of fresh cupcakes and a bowl of soft pink icing, his black shirt had some dusting of icing sugar, and a black and white apron.

At first the stare had Anis wanting to back away from the Kitchen, but then her eyes drifted to the white mark on Mutsuki's check. She giggled before slapping a hand over her mouth, as his eyebrow dipped as his eyes narrowed at her. Anis bite her lip and used a slim finger to brush her check. Mutsuki watched then raised his own hand, he glared at the icing on his fingers as he pulled them away from his own cheek. When he looked back down Anis was about to dip her own fingers into the bowl of icing he had prepared. The Rose Princess froze and glanced up at him.

He sighed and ran his hand over his apron before pulling the bowl from her, he looked at her. She stared back with a slight pleading look, before she grinned when Mutsuki picked up an un-iced cupcake and spread some of the icing over the chocolate mini cake. He finished with a twirl making it look like an ice cream cone, before handing it to her.

He went back to what he was doing until Anis let out a happy squeal. He looked at her, watched her face as she ate the treat before she looked at him, icing upon the side of her lips. He looked at her, "These are mine, so what is my payment for one of my cupcakes?" Mutsuki asked. Anis's look changed and she slightly paniced and Mutsuki let out a grin, and she calmed down. Joining him in the kitchen by sitting on a stool across the island that he was working on. A spoon of icing in her hand as she licked the sugary treat off the silver.

Mutsuki didn't bother with the kitchen's swinging door closing slowly as if someone was backing away.

Kaede blinked backing away from what he saw in the kitchen, he shook his head, before running a hand through it as he walked back the way he came. "Man, I've got to stop having such weird dreams…." he muttered half asleep.

\-

Actually Kaede ain't dreaming. But Kaede don't need to know that. Lol


	4. Authors Note

I will add more one shots soon.

Thanks for all the ideas.

Just doing some Room makeovers in my room, and such, so give ideas and I'll post to the best of my abilities.

Reign of Cherry Blossoms.


	5. What the Heck

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I only own the plot... actually this plot idea came from Don't Want To Be Alone. .

Sorry, don't kill me, or throw invisible things at me, my life has been so hectic, I've lost muse for a lot of things but I'm slowly getting it back. Which I'm happy about.

* * *

><p><strong>What the Heck Are You Doing?<strong>

"What the heck are you doing?" It seemed that those words were the sentence of the day. Anis did not get it, what was so wrong about the picture she and Mutsuki presented.

With a sigh, she glared up from behind her bangs, her pink eyes narrowed on the third new comer to bug her and Mutsuki in the last hour and a half. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked with enough sarcasm that she caused Kaede to wince and look away from them.

Anis tapped her pencil on the wooden table beneath her work as she waited for Kaede's excuse for asking her that dreaded question. Pink hair fell across Mutsuki's shoulder as she tilted her head in curiosity, the Black rose knight took in a breathe of air, drawing in the scent of his Dominion and then trailing his nose gently downwards across her shoulder before righting himself up just in time to see Kaede's glare. The black rose smirked and leaned back in his chair, Anis's soft hair slowly falling off his shoulder at the movement, only to gather in his lap.

Mutsuki ran his fingers absentmindedly through the ends of the pink silk, twirling it around his pale fingers as he to waited for Kaede's answer.

Kaede swallowed sharply and then glared at Mutsuki's hands before turning his red gaze to Anis. "Uh...cuddling?" Kaede barely saw Anis move, but he did see the room moving around him, before his back hit the floor and the thorns dug into his neck.

"IDIOT!" Anis screamed at him and stood, never noticing Mutsuki's hands leaving her hair as her pink strands settled around her. "I'm doing homework, in which Mutsuki was kind enough to offer his help without me asking. So you and the other knights can just go away, that's the third time today. Only you, Kaede was stupid enough to say something so..." Anis blushed "embarrassing." Anis muttered finally too tired to speak.

The dominion sat down in her seat, and bowed her head. "Just go away, Kaede." She ordered in a soft tone. The red rose stood and looked at Anis, and then Mutsuki's actually grinning face before nodding and leaving the area.

Anis waited until Kaede's footsteps faded away before she looked back at Mutsuki, "so where were we?" She asked him as she turned her head away and went back to looking at her work sheets and notes.

Mutsuki raised an eye brow before grinning at the back of his dominions head. He stood and leaned over her, he could feel her body stiffening before relaxing as Mutsuki brushed his lips over the top of her head, "learning the science behind the feeling of touch." He whispered huskily into her ear as his hands brushed along her arms and down her sides, barely brushing along the top of her bare sides, his fingers creating a slight breeze by the ends of her skirt.

Anis froze and choked on a gasp, a heated blush coming over her cheeks as she waited for his next touch, "And how those touches can create lasting memories." He laughed, however it was only loud enough for just Anis to hear.

* * *

><p>Soo... please dont be too mad, i don't know how many i will be able to put out today, but i'll try to put in quite a few today.<p> 


	6. So Sick

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot because it was not I with the idea for this one shot but it was PattoG. So make sure to say thanks to her for the lovely idea

So Sick.

Anis was not a happy camper, well she didn't like camping in general but you guys get the point. She spent one night in the rain, kissing Mutsuki under that roomy gazebo(AN: For those of you that haven't read A Shadow In the Dark, you might like it) and she was the one that ended up with a bad case of the common cold.

She didn't even remember how she get home much less tucked into bed, what she did remember was waking up the next morning with a terrible headache and a runny nose. And that had been this morning, by the time lunch came around, Anis was back in bed, trying to sweat her cold out, that wasn't the hard part, the hardest part was that she was bored and didn't want to sit still in bed much longer.

So she did the next best thing, grabbing a card and gently putting it to her lips she summoned the one rose knight who really should be sick with her. Mutsuki.

Black rose petals brushing across her face caused her to sneeze into one of her many tissues, she waited for that tall being dressed in black to appear and smiled as pleasantly as she could at the being as he stared down at her. "Ugh..Hi." Her voice was hoarse but she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Keep me company, please. I'm getting bored laying around doing nothing." The Black rose rolled his eyes before moved to sit on the bed with the girl, causing her to blink in worried confusion.

Mutsuki tucked her hot body against his, pulling a book from the side table onto his lap. "How about a story, my Anis?" He asked her as he not only held her against his side but also tucked the blankets around her.

Anis smiled and closed her eyes as she nodded and began listening to Mutsuki's voice as he read out loud her favourite fiction book of all time, 'The Princess Bride.' She felt lucky to see this softer side of Mutsuki and she soon drifted off into fantasy land as he read about pirates, giants and R.O.U.S. She laughed to herself softly although it sounded like a hum as she snuggled into Mutsuki's side.

Mutsuki set the book down on the bed side table, looking down at his now sleeping Anis. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and tucked them both under her blankets. The black rose allowed a small smile to come to his face before relaxing into the bed and calming as the scent of his dominion over came him.

Half way through the need a very masculine sneeze was heard. Not that anyone would tell you where it came from.

Soo who knows what R.O.U.S stands for. Is anyone else in love with the movie the Princess Bride. LOL

You can throw flames at me for taking so long in updating, I apologize. I wonder how many I will get through today.

Keep sending your ideas


	7. Hurry, Get It!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot, this idea hails from kufununabob

Hurry, Get it!

Kaede jumped as Anis ran through the mansion as if she was on fire, she was carrying something, and as he followed after her he saw a dress within her arms. It was a very nice gown except the giant rip that he could even see from this distance.

However it was not the dress that surprised him, for it was the end of the year great ball at the academy; masquerade was the theme this year it seemed. What surprised him was where Anis was running, and shouting for help.

Kaede didn't want to see what greeted him around the next bend but he couldn't help himself..

Some times Kaede thought he was a cat in another life, one of those cats that was killed because of too much curiosity.

Anis clutched the rose pink dress in her hands as Mutsuki; in his black tux with rose pink accents no less. Looked at the rib in the dress, Anis answered the look he gave her before he even opened his lips. "I don't know, I found it like this." She paused to take a breath, "We are leaving in like forty five minutes and I don't know what to do, help me please?" She pleaded clutching the dress in her arms, crushing the ball gown to her.

Mutsuki turned from Anis and pulled out a needle and some matching rose pink thread, "you'll have to put it on." Mutsuki winced at the squeal before shaking his head and grabbing what he needed.

Anis checked herself in the mirror one last time before going to Mutsuki once more. The black rose in question froze at the sight of her, the ball gown was strapless and floor length the rose pink organza matched her skin tone well and the black embroidery with ruffled beading fit very well, suddenly even his throat was dry before he shook his head. "Stand still and don't move okay." Anis nodded before becoming a statue, holding the matching shall to her body.

Mutsuki glanced up at his Dominion a few times as he worked but he finished it right when the others joined them. Anis hugged the black rose before calming down to make sure , Mutsuki didn't smile now but he nodded and brushed his hands along her arms, listening to Anis as she praised his work, "wow, you can't even tell it was ripped in the first place. Your amazing Mutsuki." She blushed as she quieted as the black rose in question took her arm in the crook of his and nuzzled her chin, nipping the skin briefly to cause a natural blush on her cheeks.

"You are the one that is amazing, Anis." Mutsuki whispered into her ear before brushing a tender kiss along her jaw. Rising to his full height he pulled Anis along beside him as they grabbed their masks and followed the others toward the masquerade.

So, I'm not good at explaining clothes or dresses but here is the link to what the dress looks like. Although its not the colours I chose for the story.

Ball-Gown-Strapless-Floor-Length-Organza-Quinceane ra-Dress-With-Embroidered-Ruffle-Beading-Sequins-0 21003131-g3131

Please Review.


End file.
